Xyvian
Xyvian Maven Elrose NAME: Xyvian Maven Elrose NICKNAME (if any): Xy, doesnt like being called Ian but won't stop you if you do call him that. AGE: 307 GENDER: Male SPECIES: Ghost (Dreamwalker, Royalty Class) PERSONALITY: slutty, sarcastic, rude, dramatic, energetic, wild and has a horrible and dark sense of humor, can be incredibly ominous about the future, which he knows from his ability as a undead king, he can see the events leading up to a persons death. He's cruel, abusive, and mean, though is really nice to children, while being a bad example he still tries to help children with bad parents, gives them a person they can talk to. Its said that Xyvian will continue to be kind to the children he protected into their adulthood, unless they become a bad or undeserving person in that future. DEATHDAY: September 18th, 1712 (was 19 when he died) HOMETOWN(/city): Alton, Sentryx (Countryside, big manor) CURRENTLY LIVING: somewhere in Alverian (Main Continent where story takes place) HOBBIES/INTERESTS/LIKES: Eating people, lewd shit, whole bunch of kinks. Very perverted and gross. Really good cook, though he can't eat what he makes, appearing feminine, He loves children and wishes to protect them, especially younger girls since they remind him of his sister. DISLIKES: being called Ian, Oliver, being treated formally, Lavorion/Orion, Pedophiles, cruelty. Being treated like a royal, he despises it and will likely harm you if you treat him with that respect. STRENGTHS/UNIQUE POWERS: ghost abilities, (possesment, walking through walls, disappearing and whatnot) and dream walking. He can use Zyphra magic. FLAWS/WEAKNESSES/FEARS: Plague fire, salt, iron, holy water, liquid light DETAILED APPEARANCE: BACKSTORY: As a kid, working to save his family from poverty was incredibly difficult. after killing his parents he had worked his way to a sort of noble status at 19. He had issues with nightmares that made this particularly difficult. He was constantly trying to keep his sister, Mary Elrose, from being harmed. He loved her, she was the only one who treated him with kindness rather than as a freak. He even got somebody killed for her sake, Oliver to be specific. bugs the wrong "demon" and ends up getting them all killed, Xyvian himself burning to death, and his sister being drowned. He then somehow gets chosen to be the king of the undead. How exactly this bum got chosen is unknown to most, but he's made a great king and is currently working for Lavorion/Orion . Before he died he went by the name Matthew Elrose, and Xyvian was a character he made for his sister so he could tell her stories about him. (Adoptive) His mother was an alcoholic, his father was abusive, so when they got in a accident he set what could have been a survivable accident on fire. He hated doing this, but he wanted to protect his younger sibling safe from their treatment. Despite currently being a very cruel and abusive person, he understand that it is very wrong to be this way and is hypocritical when it comes to other people like him. He loathes them to the next level, and wants to make them suffer. They say his behavior comes from working with Orion, who drove him mad with his cruelty. His powers come from certain aspects of his life. The constant nightmares that gave him horrible sleep issues caused him to have the ability to dreamwalk. The ability to read minds came from his ability to read peoples faces during his life, and the ability to possess people came from his skill of swaying people with his words, which he used to ensure his sister had a healthy and safe life. His ability to use fire came from his death, being burned to death by the black flames known as plague fire. Importance to the Owner Xyvian is a character that holds a lot of emotional value to me. His backstory is literally a compilation of all my fears and worries. Hes a bit of a inspiration to me, in the aspect of being able to stay positive despite having such a horrible history, and a constantly tortured existence. Of course I wouldn't want to be like him in every topic, nor would I want to switch places with him. His story is personal, and despite being such a literal monster, is one of my best developed characters.